


Hands Free

by RagtimeCat



Series: idiot sex demon au [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, F/M, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: Her skin is so smooth and warm and he can’t get enough of it. It’s too bad he doesn’t have more hands, although his tail is quick to get in on the action, tangling with Rey’s in a manner that makes him realize how underutilized the appendage is. It’s not quite as sensitive as his cock, which is straining against the confines of his trousers, but it’s sensitive enough to make him wonder if he could come just from tangling his tail with Rey’s.Hmm. That’s an idea for another time. Preferably after he’s made Rey come with his mouth at least once.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: idiot sex demon au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591600
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about the idiot sex demon au, don't worry. I'm just a slow writer.

Kylo is impressed by how little time passes between the wrong ritual salt circle and Rey showing up at his home. She must have left as soon as they were released from the ritual, because she’s still wearing the same thin shirt and leggings and _oh god he can see her nipples through it how did he miss that before._

“Hi,” she says, bright-eyed and breathless. Kylo doesn’t think anyone has ever looked so happy to see him. It’s probably sad that he’s saying that about the succubus that’s crashed two of his rituals now, but that doesn’t change how true it is.

“You found me.” They’re hovering in his doorway, staring at each other like a couple of idiots.

“I did.” She’s looking at him expectantly. It takes him an embarrassingly long amount of time to remember to invite her in, but she barely leaves him enough time to get the full sentence out before she grabs him by the shirt collar and pulls him down for a kiss. He returns it greedily, walking her backwards so that she’s pinned between him and the wall. Unsurprisingly, he’s already hard, something that she doesn’t seem to mind.

They _are_ sex demons, after all.

There are a thousand things he wants to do to her right now, none of which he’s actually done before. That makes it a little difficult to figure out his next move as Rey kisses him senseless.

She wraps her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. The sensation of her nails scraping against his scalp makes him shiver, as does the way her tail brushes against his. _Oh._ That’s _sensitive._

He manages to pull away for long enough to get a word out. “Bedroom?”

She barely pauses to answer. “Please.”

He’s all set to lead her away, but then she kisses him again and he realizes that they may have a repeat of their last encounter. (Not that that’s a _bad_ thing, necessarily, but he’d like to have at least a _little_ variety.)

He picks her up, eliciting a surprised squeak from her. It’s adorable, as is the way she turns bright red. “What the fuck, Kylo?” she asks before nipping his earlobe.

It should probably hurt to get pierced by her fangs; instead, it sends a burst of pleasure through him. “I want to do this the right way,” he tells her. “Like, with a bed and everything.”

She hums, then licks his earlobe. When the hell did he get so sensitive there? “I’ll allow it,” she replies, as if she’s doing him a favor.

Joke’s on her; he’s been fantasizing about having her in his bed ever since he first laid eyes on her.

He puts her down on his bed, then pauses. He’s not entirely certain where to go next, aside from the general idea of getting naked and getting off. “What is it?” Rey asks, sounding as self-conscious as he feels.

Damn. This is no way for sex demons to act with each other. “Can I…” His throat is too dry for the words to come out in a tone that doesn’t sound like a human weakling standing in the face of a demon. “I want to taste you,” he says, pleased with the way the words sound husky this time instead of pathetic.

The effect this has on Rey is intoxicating. “If you insist,” she replies, sounding smug. “Now that you mention it, I want to know what you look like with your face between my legs.”

Despite his best efforts, he’s unable to completely hide his smile. “How could I deny such a request?”

Rey is already taking her clothes off; Kylo gets as far as taking his shirt off before he’s distracted by the sight of her naked and lying in his bed. It’s not the first time he’s seen her naked, but it’s the first time that touching her has been an option. Kylo can’t speak for Rey, but he’s practically paralyzed by the way she’s gaping at him.

Shit. This isn’t going to get them anywhere. He leans over her, laying her back on his bed so that he can kiss her properly. She’s quick to respond, tangling her fingers in his hair and wrapping her tail around his waist to pull him on top of her. It’s an embarrassingly clumsy motion that has them both giggling. “Sorry,” Rey says, burying her face in his neck in what he assumes is embarrassment. “My tail has a mind of its own sometimes.”

“Don’t apologize,” he tells her. “Mine does the same.”

She takes this in. “Think it’s a demon thing?”

It’s a good question. “I’ve never really thought about it,” he admits. “I don’t cavort with many other demons. Just you.”

Rey’s expression is so joyful that he thinks he may combust. Is it normal for sex demons to act like this together? He wishes he had someone he could ask, although he suspects that the answer is no, she’s just special.

“For what it’s worth,” she replies, her arms and tail holding him close, “You’re the only demon I _cavort_ with, too.”

For lack of better response, he kisses her. She lets out a grunt of protest when he attempts to wiggle out of her embrace. “I can’t go down on you like this,” he tells her, at which point she loosens her grip enough for him to trail kisses down her neck.

He tries to be careful not to snag his fangs on her skin at first, but he hasn’t had much (okay, _any_ ) practice with this and he’s so focused on eliciting more gasps and moans from her that he gets a little carried away. “I’m so—” he begins as he pulls away sharply, but Rey’s hands are still tangled in his hair and she tugs at him to keep him in place.

“Don’t apologize,” she breathes. “Do it again.”

Well, okay then.

Her skin is so smooth and warm and he can’t get enough of it. It’s too bad he doesn’t have more hands, although his tail is quick to get in on the action, tangling with Rey’s in a manner that makes him realize how underutilized the appendage is. It’s not quite as sensitive as his cock, which is straining against the confines of his trousers, but it’s sensitive enough to make him wonder if he could come just from tangling his tail with Rey’s.

Hmm. That’s an idea for another time. Preferably after he’s made Rey come with his mouth at least once.

He’s tempted to take his time working his way down her body, but she’s already so wet that she’s making a mess of his trousers. There will be plenty of time to explore later, hopefully. He’ll just have to show her how good he is with his tongue first.

“Good,” Rey pants when she realizes he’s not going to tease her any further. “Straight to business. I like it.”

That causes him to pause, lips lingering on the inside of her thigh. “Is that all this is? Business?”

“We’re in the business of pleasure, aren’t we?” She shrugs. “Or something like that. I don’t know, being a succubus didn’t exactly come with a how-to guide.”

“Sounds exactly as thorough as the ‘how to be an incubus’ orientation I was given.” The words are meant to cover up the sliver of hurt from the idea that this is just a work thing for her, but they sound shaky to his ears.

“How about this,” she says, sitting up so that she can face him. “Make me come, and we’ll go from there.” It’s not exactly what he wants to hear, but considering her current state of arousal, she’s probably not thinking much further ahead than her next orgasm.

He kneels at the end of the bed, placing her legs over his shoulders. His tail has let go of hers in favor of winding around her thigh; hers is looped around the back of his neck as if she means to hold him in place like this.

Being restrained by her tail. Huh. He’s never thought of himself as particularly submissive, but that opens possibilities to be explored at a later date. It’s nice, being held like this. Maybe he’ll bring it up later on.

He must be lingering too long, because she tightens her grip on his neck and digs her heels into his back. Right. He has a job to do.

Kylo doesn’t have many memories of his human life, but he does remember learning about human anatomy. Demons are a completely different species, but their anatomies are close enough that it wasn’t too much of a struggle to relearn how to function in his body. Judging by the fact that his dick didn’t change much in the transformation from human to incubus, he’s assuming that Rey’s body has undergone a similar process.

Which means that the clitoris must be right…. _here_. He places a rather chaste (all things considered) kiss, and Rey _jerks._ It’s gratifying, and he does it again, opening his mouth so that his tongue can flick over the little bundle of nerves that is Kylo’s new best friend.

“Oh, I like that,” Rey sighs. It’s satisfying feedback, but he wants to do more than a simple _like._

On his next pass, he gives in to the urge to get a little messy, running his tongue along her slit. God, she tastes good, and the way she keens is even better. Feeling bolder now, Kylo dives in again, nearly fucking her with his tongue. He’d love to make her come like this, but he’s not sure he has the jaw muscles for it.

Although. Hm.

For once, Kylo’s tail seems to be going along with what the rest of him is thinking, because it lets go of its hold on Rey’s thigh to slink towards her core. Kylo’s tail—and Rey’s too, now that he’s seeing it up close and personal—is more tentacle-like than the cartoon demon tails he remembers seeing when he was a human. He’d initially found it weird, but considering what he and Rey are built for, the tail design makes a lot more sense now.

He flicks his gaze up to meet hers in an attempt to ask for her permission as his tail teases her, sliding between her lips. “Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” she moans when she realizes what he’s suggesting. “Please fuck me with your tail while you lick my clit.”

Kylo wastes no time complying with her request and he quickly loses himself in the taste and feel of her. His tail is sensitive enough to feel exactly how hot and wet she is and oh _fuck_ he hopes she lets him fuck her after this because if the way she feels on his tail is any indication, it’s going to be a goddamn religious experience to feel her on his cock.

Fuck, why didn’t he think to take off his trousers earlier? It’s too late to worry about that now; like hell he’s going to stop what he’s doing to do a simple thing like disrobe. Besides, he’s starting to realize there’s a very real chance that he’s going to come simply from the action of eating Rey out while he fucks her with his tail.

“Oh, Kylo,” she moans, jerking so hard now that he has to throw an arm over her hips to keep her in place. With his other hand, he reaches up to cup one of her breasts, rubbing tight circles over her peaked nipple. “Fuck, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’m going to—” She breaks off, screaming loud enough to shake his entire house.

Which, in turn, is enough to make _him_ come, feeling her clench around his tail as she gushes (actually _gushes_ ; he hadn’t realized that was a thing) all over him. Coming in his pants was _not_ how he planned on his day going, but as he takes in the sight of Rey in all her post-orgasmic glory, he is certainly not complaining.

“Wow,” she says once they both catch their breath. “Where have you been all my afterlife?”

Despite the trousers situation he has found himself in, he feels smug. “So that’s a yes on a round two, then?”

She grins, flashing him her fangs. “Why don’t you take your pants off and we’ll find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> And no, this is not the last you'll see of them :)


End file.
